


Wheels

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nick! Where the hell have you been all day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/gifts).



She sure was fine. Nick looked her up and down appreciatively. He thought she just might be more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen.

He stroked her softly, fingers lingering on her skin in a farewell caress and after he slid back into his street clothes, he couldn't resist coming back for one last moment. "I'm so glad I found you," he murmured and turned his back, slipping away, flicking off the lights. "I'll be back soon."

*

"Nick! Where the hell have you been all day?"

Nick spun around guiltily. His partner, Cody Allen, a mixture of relief and anxiety clear on his face, was hurrying along the sidewalk towards him.

"Hey pal," he said, trying for an airy tone. "I was in the gym, like I told you."

Cody caught up to him and slowed his stride, falling in step beside Nick, and they continued the short distance to the small base apartment they shared.

"I went over there," Cody said, sounding puzzled.

"Huh, must've just missed me," Nick said, too quickly. "Anyway, man, whaddaya mean 'all day'? I helped you out with that report all morning, an' that's not my idea of a good time on my day off, let me tell you."

"I know, I know," Cody said contritely. "Sorry, I just figured maybe we could grab a beer or something, and then when I couldn't find you..." He trailed off.

Nick bumped his shoulder against his friend's in affectionate reassurance. "Don't you worry, man, I won't go MIA on you."

Cody twisted a grin at him, and Nick slapped him on the back, laughing. Just any two MPs heading for the bar, sharing a joke. Except that Nick kept his hand on Cody's shoulder, squeezing, and Cody walked a little closer, his hip rubbing Nick's at every step.

It was still early and there weren't many guys at the bar. Nick leaned back in the booth appreciatively, relaxing, glad to be out of the heat of the afternoon, and he nodded and picked up the menu when Cody asked if he was hungry.

Cody gave the waitress his best smile, all warmth and interest and personality, and when she recommended the Hawaiian Chicken, said he'd go with that. Nick asked her for a cheeseburger with extra pickle, the way Cody liked it, and a double order of fries, because the standing joke on base was that in the Officers' Bar, chicken was a pseudonym for cat.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Cody looked up from the remains of Nick's cheeseburger, his own Hawaiian Chicken, barely touched, pushed to the side of the table.

Nick snagged another fry and lifted a questioning eyebrow at his partner. "Whaddaya mean, man?"

"You're quiet. Real quiet. And you haven't even looked at Jackie's butt." Cody indicated the cute blond waitress who'd sold him on the Hawaiian Catbird Special, and Nick sighed.

"What, now I gotta look at the ass of every chick on the planet?"

"No, Nick, you don't have to." Cody looked amused, leaning forward. "But let's face it, pal, you been having a lot of fun trying."

Nick glared at him. "So I appreciate a fine ass. Where's the crime in that?"

Cody chuckled, low in his throat, and Nick flushed suddenly, the thought of his partner's fine tight ass suddenly in the forefront of his mind. "Stop it," he muttered.

"Tell me what's up." Cody sat back, picking up his beer and taking a long swallow. "And tell me where you were this afternoon. You weren't at the gym, or at least you weren't there when I came looking for you. What's going on, pal?"

Nick took a deep breath. He was a lousy liar, and even if he'd wanted to, he could never hide anything from Cody for long. The minute he'd laid eyes on her, he'd known this moment was coming.

"Cody... pal, there's someone I want you to meet. But before we go..." Nick hesitated, and Cody cocked his head, looking a little apprehensive. "Cody, promise me you're not gonna be angry, okay?"

*

"Nick... what the hell were you thinking?" Hands on hips, Cody looked at Nick, blue eyes wild and stormy, and Nick sighed again.

Promise or not, Cody had got angry as soon as he'd seen her. And nothing Nick said was calming him down any.

"Ugly, useless, gonna cost money every time you turn around - Nick, I can't believe you did this."

"Stop it," Nick said in anguish. "Cody, man, she'll hear you!"

"I want her to hear me," Cody said in disgust. "And just how have you managed to get her in this place, anyhow?"

"Well, I called in a few favors. You don't expect me to park her on the street, do you?" Nick stepped closer to his partner and laid a hand on his arm. "C'mon, babe, don't be angry, huh? I couldn't let her go to the junkyard. You see how beautiful she is."

Cody turned and followed his partner's gaze. The old Corvette crouched under the lights in the corner of the motor-pool garage, out of place, surrounded by workmanlike army-issue jeeps. Her paintwork was patched with rust, and one fender was crumpled into an angry snarl.

"I see a heap of junk," Cody said shortly. "And I see every day off we got down the drain while you crawl round fixing her, Nick, that's what I see."

Nick nodded slowly, and as Cody made to pull away, slid his arm around him, capturing him, pulling him close. "You got a point," he murmured. "Fixing her up is gonna take a while, but you know, I hoped you'd help me out?"

Cody was tense, still angry, Nick could feel it in his body, but he stopped trying to pull away. "Of course I'll help," he said impatiently. "But I was looking forward to summer, Nick - "

"Listen, Cody. Listen." Nick reached up and laid a hand against his partner's cheek. "We're gonna have a great summer, and as soon as I get her running, we've got wheels, man."

"You mean it's not even running?" Cody's voice rose again. "Nick - "

"Not yet," Nick said, and patted Cody's cheek. "And I figured, if you didn't mind, we could work on her after hours." Cody took a breath as though to speak, but Nick kept talking. "After hours, Cody, when there's no-one else in the motor pool, you know? When we got the place to ourselves?"

Cody swallowed, his jaw working against Nick's hand. "Like right now, you mean?" he said huskily.

"Yeah, Cody." Nick slid his hand to the back of his partner's head and tangled his fingers in the soft blond hair. "That's exactly what I mean." He tightened his grip, pulling Cody down for a kiss, feeling the deep, sweet hunger of his partner's mouth. Cody kissed him back urgently, almost roughly, his own hands going to Nick's hips, pulling him close.

Cody was hard already, Nick could feel it as his lover pressed his body against him. He growled in appreciation, nipping at Cody's lower lip, and savored Cody's moan of desire.

"C'mon," Nick murmured, pulling back a little, and he guided Cody to lean against the door of the car, where the paintwork was smoothest. He slid a hand beneath Cody's shirt, pulling it free of his jeans, licking his lips as he caressed the hard muscles of his partner's abdomen. "Fuck, you're hot."

"Thought you'd be worried about scratching the paintwork," Cody said, but the hungry catch in his voice belied the teasing. Nick's eyes darkened with desire and he kissed Cody hard, thrusting with his tongue, claiming his mouth hard. He felt Cody's groan against his lips, and fumbled with his belt, tearing Cody's jeans open, desperate to get to his partner's cock, desperate for the slick hot taste of Cody.

Cody panted his approval, hands coming up to Nick's shoulders, and he widened his stance, thrusting his hips forward. Nick dropped to his knees and tugged Cody's jeans down past his buttocks, freeing his cock. "God, Nick," Cody gasped, and Nick looked up, drinking in the sight of his partner, his shirt pushed up to reveal tanned bare skin, hungry lust written on his face.

He laid a palm on Cody's belly, the flesh hot under his hand, and Cody gasped and pressed against his touch. "Nick... want you," Cody growled.

Nick didn't answer, sliding his hands around to cup Cody's ass, gently squeezing, and heard Cody's sob of desire. He smiled to himself and bent his head to his partner's proudly straining cock, lapping lightly at the swollen head, tasting the salt of Cody's precum, slick and sweet against his tongue.

Cody's knees sagged and he dropped back against the Vette, moaning. Nick tasted him again, delicately, pointing his tongue, and as Cody whimpered, traced his ridge, slow and thorough. Cody breathed raggedly, hands clamping on Nick's shoulders, hips thrusting gently towards his partner's skillful mouth.

Slowly, Nick took him in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the head, making every moment last. He loved bringing Cody to this point, taking him past the threshold where he lost control, watching every instant, driving him over the edge.

Cody sobbed and bucked, thrusting into Nick's mouth, and Nick relented, taking him deep, hands tightening on his partner's ass. He settled himself more firmly, ignoring the insistent throb of his own cock, too caught up in the swollen heat of Cody in his mouth.

"Nick!" Cody choked out, hoarse and quiet, and Nick pushed him back against the car, taking him in earnest. Cody thrashed against his hands and then sagged back, his breathing loud and ragged as he filled Nick's mouth with long, hot pulses.

At last he was done, supported on the car, his head thrown back, eyes closed, sweat glistening on his skin. Nick got to his feet, eyes on his lover, thinking he'd been wrong earlier. The Corvette was beautiful but she had nothing on Cody, sweaty and spent. And Nick's.

"God, man," he whispered, and pulled Cody into his arms. "You feel like working on the car tomorrow night, too?"

Cody opened his eyes and gave a low, wicked chuckle. "Nick, at this rate it's gonna take months to get it running," he muttered.

"No way, pal." Nick kissed him gently. "I'll make you a deal, okay? On your birthday, we're gonna take this baby out for a drive. Find a nice beach or something. How's that?"

"My birthday? But Nick, that's in ten day's time."

"So, we'll have to put in a few late nights. You up for it, Cody?"

Cody chuckled. "You might be able to talk me into some nights working on this old heap of junk, I guess. But right now, what I'm up for involves you and our bed and a whole lot less clothes. Whaddaya say, Nick? You ready to go home?"

Nick grinned and kissed Cody, slow and gentle. "More than ready, babe," he whispered.


End file.
